The present invention relates to an elevator device for drilling systems.
As is known, well drilling systems conventionally comprise rod locating systems designed for locating the drilling rods at a proper working position.
Prior systems are controlled by an operator arranged at the drilling plane, for manually mounting the drilling rods at a proper position thereof.
This operation involves high operating risks and must be performed by a skilled operator.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 7,140,445 B2 substantially discloses the preamble of claim 1.